Konoha Court: The Good, The Bad, and The Emo
by Dreamers Deranged
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha. Guilty or innocent? After everything's done and over with the last of the Uchiha clan is put on trial to face the crimes he may or may not have done.


Disclaimer: Hells yeah i own naruto. I'm just playing don't sue me.

for my new fic for the new year i wante dto do "The hunt for ManBearPig" BUT i guess not. So yeah you guys get this which i don't know how long it'll be or even if it'll be done regularaly. i mean when you think about my record with updating (groan). i love starting new fics but i guess i should finish some of them someime ne? yeah i think so... anyway! here you go!

-------

Opening Statements

-------

Sitting higher then anyone else in the courtroom, the honorable Haldor Brandybuck looked down at the both the prosocuter and defensive lawyer.

"Okay. Opening Statements."

Laith cleared her throat.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury." She pointed at Shikamaru. "Shika."

Shikamaru threw a point right back at her.

"Anyway! We are here today for one and only one reason. And that is to prove taht this little emo betch over there (points at Sasuke) is guilty of not only betrayal, allying himself with Oreo Grahm Cracker, allying himself with Akatsuki, being a total Mary Sue, creating mass destruction, conspiracy to create mass destruction, and inflicting mass emotional trauma on Naruto and making him look like a total douche for half of the time, but for annihalating one of Konoha's greatest asset, Itachi Uchiha."

She cluched her chest to surpress one of her infamous "IIIITTAAACCCHHHIII" yells and continued.

"Anyway by the time this is all over your all gonna realize that he understood what he was doing and want to hang him."

Haldor banged his gavel.

"Laith the worse is jail time."

"To hell with that!"

"Sit down."

She huffed and sat down behind her desk, glaring at her sister on the other side.

From the back of the courtroom Naruto stared ahead.

"I looked like a douche?"

Gaara looked over at him.

"No you didn't."

"Oh thank god."

"You just had very little dignity."

Naruto fell over.

Back at the front Billie stood up from her seat and moved like a pro to make her case.

"Ladies, gentlemen, fangirls."

Madge and the other fangirls let out a loud "Whoo!".

"UNlike my sister's counter argument over there I am here to prove that Sasuke Uchiha is innovent on all charges that "are being given to him on the grounds of him not being completely lucid of his actions." (a/n: props to you bills for staying on the phone with meXDXDXDXD)

Laith yelled out from her seat.

"Total bull."

"Shut it you freaking fangirl"

Madge yelled out from her seat.

"I take offense to that!!!"

The gavel banged.

"Shut it all of you. This is supposed to be ceral"

"I'm hungry," chouji said from the jury box. "Can we take a break?"

"We just started." Haldor threw a bag at him. "Eat this."

Chouji cheered a little inside and Nettie stood up from her thing that they have in the courtrooms where that person types down everything. Forgive me for not knowing what they are.

"Should I keep all of that in?"

"Yeah, why the hell not? Billie are you done?"

"Not yet. I will prove my clients innocence based on emotional trauma inflicted on his part as well as a form of mind control and mental frustration."

"Your blaming it on him being emo."

"He's not emo!"

"He's a total emo kid."

"Make her stop saying that."

"What do you want me to do?"

"You're the judge."

"But she's right."

"Ha!"

"This isn't very reassuring."

"It has to be a fair trial."

"I didn't say it wasn't gonna be fair, I'm just saying Laith's rightr in calling him emo."

"Emo kid!"

"In any case Bills that shouldn't have any affect on your case."

Laith laughed.

"Of course it does. Emo kids do stupid things and are totally aware of them because they choose to do it to make some sort of huge point that isn't made at all."

"I want that off the record!"

Nettie looked over at her.

"Sorry but I'm not fair. Not when it comes to Onee-san."

Madge and her crew dropped their heads.

"Sasuke's gonna loose."

Laith on the other hand, laughed whole heartily.

"I win another case."

"This would actually be the first case you ever win."

"Shup up Merry."

"Billie you can sit down."

Billie walked back ove rto her desk and sat next to her client.

"I feel good about this."

Sasuke let his head thunk on the table.

-----------

Ohhoho! what's gonna happen to Sasuke??! Review and find out!! XDXDXDXDXD


End file.
